The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to the display device having a display region and an outer shape configured into the shape other than a rectangle.
The liquid crystal display device as one of the display devices includes a TFT substrate having pixels including pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFT) arrayed in a matrix, a counter substrate which faces the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal interposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. An image is formed by controlling the luminous transmittance of liquid crystal molecules for each pixel. The use of the flat and light-weight liquid crystal display device has been extended in various fields.
In most cases, the liquid crystal display device has the display region or the outer shape formed into a rectangle. However, the display device used for the automobile or various types of game machines may be required to have the display region or the outer shape formed into the shape other than a rectangle. Unlike the case of the rectangular display region, the display region shaped other than rectangle may complicate layout of the peripheral drive circuits. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-292995 discloses the structure configured to form the scanning line drive circuit by sequentially repeating the same shift register although the display device is shaped other than a rectangle.